Golden Treasures Wiki
Welcome to the Golden Treasures Wiki A place to store my characters- yes, all of them. I have a lot, haha, but they are never enough. A lot of these characters are still in the making and the pages will obviously get things added to them in due time. Just waiting for the right oppertunity to develop everyone properly :3 Blank sheet~ Characters 'Hetero-Sexual Males' Darryl Byrne | 20 | All Around Character | (In Use) 'Hetero-Sexual Females' Rin Valentine | 17 | Gamer | Izariya Heartlet | 20 | All Around Character | Ex-rich girl | April Parker | 21 | All Around Character | Thalia Morgan | 21 | Princess | Valo Remde | 21 | All Around Character | Tamira Magette | 25 | All Around Character | Left At Alter | 'Homo-Sexual Males' Reika Black | 17 | All Around Character | Sion Strife | 17 | All Around Character | Gale O'Conner | 17 | All Around Character | MMORPG player | Yuri Lowe | 19 | All Around Character | Craft club | Shiro Fall | 19 | Artsy | All Around Character | Levi Evans | 20 | Bad Boy | All Around Character |''' ' Shinji Spade | 20 | Gambler | All Around Character | Zero | 21 | Medieval Character | Thief | Morgan Swift | 21 | Waiter | All Around Character | Kane Warren | 21 | In Denial | Xander Albion | 21 | All Around Character | Lycus Regulus Gislenus | 21 | All Around Character | Dane MaxwellYuri Lowe| 23 | All Around Character | Craft club | Kaiser Ashen | 24 | Prince | "Prostitute" | Magic user | Lyle Lewison | 24 | Horror lover | Akki Derone | 26 | Bartender | Single father | Ares | ? | Slave | Experiment | 'Homo-Sexual Females''' Lucille Avia | 20 | All Around Character | 'Bi-Sexual Males' Len Rays | 17 | Nerd | All Around Character | Deleris Archa | 19 | Prince of Thieves | Drake Meyer | 20 | All Around Character | Celio Michalis | 21 | All Around Character | Ex-vocalist | Sinean Lelete | 22 | Supernatural Character | Jaice Lee Kealton | 23 | All Around Character | Singer | Vale Bell | 23 | Gamer | Avery Clemens | 24 | "Akki" | All Around Character | Quinn Gunner | 24 | Hacker / Cracker | Dark Themed Character | 0-12 | ? | Slave | Bi-Sexual Females Athena Vita | 17 | Gamer | All Around Character | Kaye Reeves | 17 | Drop out | Musician | All Around Character | Millian Quest | 19 | Supernatural Character | Thief | Myra Corripio | 19 | Thief Princess | Rika Hallison | 21 | College Student | Parties | All Around Character | Astra June | 27 | Teacher | Cosplayer | 'Undecided' (can be used already) Nicky Bale | 18 | All Around Character | Female | Sergei Neighwind | 21 | Dark Themed Character | Male | Rosemary McKenzie | 24 | Photographer | Female | Erosa | ? | Experimented on Human | Male | Michael White | Old | Vampire | Male | 'WIPs (can be used already)' Mikado Juvon | 16 | All Around Character | Undecided | Rena Cordica | 17 | All Around Character | Severin Kornél | 18 | All Around Character | Kent C. Campbell | 18 | All Around Character | Bi-sexual | Lilith “Lily” Denasé | 19 | Leadsinger | Ex-"R"actress | Kage | 19 | (Failed) Assassin | Jaeger Talamas | 19 | All Around Character | Gay | Dani Maroon | 20 | Model | Kyle Amaranth | 21 | Spiritual Guy | Rayne Blythe | 21 | All Around Character | Straight | Lena Stewart | 22 | All Around Character | Twin to Lennon | Lennon Stewart | 22 | All Around Character | Twin to Lena | Aglaya Matroza | 23 | All Around Character | Ariel Tamir | 24 | Drama student | Bi-sexual | Elin Swain | 24 | Knight | Ramon Grey | 25 | All Around Character | Kei Zarya | 26 | All Around Character | Reed Talon | 26 | Therapist | Gay | Jack Reeves | 26 |All Around Character | Trainee Teacher | Undecided | Eli Lawliet | 28 | Patient | Gay | Storm Agusto | ? | Demon | Evilice | ? | Merman | In Use | Shailah Madison | ? | All Around Character | Undecided | Jeanne "Shane" Note | ? | All Around Character | Straight | Sean Nightean | ? | All Around Character | Undecided | Clovis Dames | ? | All Around Character | Undecided | 'Unavailable Characters' ((These are characters that I created for certain people and/or stories. You can check them out, but they won't be used if they're not made for you.)) Ryoga Ifrit | Alien-ish | FOUND HIS ETERNAL MATCH! | Verin Ryrel | Gamer | Unavailable Character | FOUND HIS ETERNAL MATCH! | Quess | Story Character | Yule Carey | Story Character | Veras Lavelier | Prince | Bastard Child | Magical | Story Character | Megan Trump | 22 | All Around Character | Tomboy-ish | Story Character | Kael Masefield | 19 | Hunter | Story Character | 'OC Characters' Naruto: (('I generally play: Sabaku siblings, Sasuke with on the side... Sasori, (sometimes Hidan, Kisame, Gai, Lee,) Tsunade, Ino, probably several others as well)) Haruka Akihiro | Bisexual | Male | Kiri | Kaede Jun | Bisexual | Male | Konoha | Team 5 | Kirin Uchiha | Bisexual | Female | Konoha | Team 5 | Nemuri Uchiha | Straight | Female | Konoha | Team 4 Jounin leader | Zhena Kendrick | Straight | Female | None | Team 4 | Eri Mizuwa | Straight | Female | Team 13 Jounin leader | Konoha | Akiko Jun | Straight | Female | Gen 2 | Konoha | Team 13 | Yami Uchiha | Bisexual | Female | Gen 2 | Konoha | Raven Uchiha | Woodsexual | Female | Gen 2 | Konoha | Akito Uchiha | Bisexual | Male | Gen 2 | Konoha | Selina Morrowing | Undecided | Female | Akatsuki | Kenji Samehara | Undecided | Male | Akatsuki | Sahena Ruran | Undecided | Female | Missing Nin | ''Vampire Knight:'' '(('I generally play: Zero, Yuuki, Sayori, Takuma, Rima and/or Ruka, either Cross or Yagari, Juri, sometimes Ichiru.)) Ares Lamian | Gay | Male | Level D | Ares Kuran | Gay | Male | Pureblood version of Ares Lamian | Hiromi Erin | Straight | Female | Night Class | Mana Kiryu-Kuran | Gen 2 | Kaname and Zero's child | Juri Kuran | Gen 2 | Kaname and Zero's child | Miyako Rhoda | Bi-sexual | Female | Day Class | Eiri Kuriou | Kaname-sexual | Female | Day Class | Vayne Souen | Bi-sexual | Male | Disowned noble | Butler | Miira Souen | Gen 2 | Vayne and Eiri's child | Saeki Sasahara | Straight | Male | Day Class | Akane Kyoniji | Straight | Female | Night Class | Akira Galius Lamperouge | Gay | Male | Night Class | Astaroth Lillithum Maxiford | Gay | Male | Night Class | ''DN Angel: '(('I generally play: Satoshi, could try a hand at Dark but no promises on how that'll turn out)) Nemuri Gokudera | Straight | Female | Haruka Hiwatari | Straight | Female | ''Final Fantasy Unavailable: '(('I generally play: Remnants, Sephiroth, Reno, Reks, Tifa)) Jenova | Gen 0 | Miura Stilen | Homeless | Kane Warren | Hunter Version | Vladitmir Crescent | Vova | Amane Strife | Gen 2 | '''General Side Characters Nike Mae | Drummer | Kalina Delaney | Bassist | Back-up vocalist | Serah McKenzie | Sparkly and stuff | Damian Smith | King Bee | Miranda's boyfriend | Miranda Decker | Queen Bee | Damian's girlfriend | Owain Benito | All Around | Diina Moray | All Around | Mira-Jane Hewley | All Around | Apolonia Heart | All Around | Diana Newt | All Around | Sera Ligter | All Around | 'Character-based Side Characters' Verin Livia Ryrel / Craig Ryrel / Lance Lyean / Dimitri Black / Nana Black / Nene Black / Adam Black / Eve Black / Giselle Taylor / Rick Taylor / Elliot Byrd / Mikail Fern Levi Jesse Evans / Marie Antoinette / Levi's Delinquents / Levi's Crackheads Lycus Lynsay Gislenus / Jessilyn Greenhorn Drake Cameron Meyer / Kailah Jones Kane Zane Warren / Mira Warren Len Sienna Wright Erosa Lucifer Storm Bahilu Agusto Avery Daniel Brook Michael Vivianne Alexia Moore Sion Conner Strife Kaye Reeves Twins Kaiser Jae / Dawn / Moon Sinean Aloysus Lelete / Dimitri Lelete / Alida Lelete Latest activity Category:Browse